Hate Or Love
by deafeningfunsoul
Summary: Sasuke returns to the village but it's not the welcome he was expecting. Instead of having a blonde haired ninja jump on him he found him the ninja on the edge of Mount Hokage ready to jump. Can Sasuke talk Naruto out of jumping? SasuNaru. Yaoi. Dark Naruto


Hey guys I thought I'd try out doing a one shot and here it is, btw it's my first lemon.

The feeling you get when you have been disrespected all the time by people who see the monster that's sealed inside of you, the people that you want to like you want nothing to do with you, they only pretend to be your friend because they pity you. The one person that you know that you relate to the most and you see as an equal, despises you had what's nothing to do with you. All this, is a part of my life, I have no parents, my mother died after giving birth to me and my father died trying to protect the village he lead from a tailed demon, using what was left of his chakra to seal it in me. His last wish... well one of them, was for the people to see me as a hero but they didn't. A village full of hate for one kid and half of the village don't even know why it's just influenced on them.

 _My life is nothing but hell._

I stand now on the Forth Hokage's head (and yes if you're wondering that's my father) on the edge looking at the village, it's nightlife walking around the streets, no one stopping to look at Mount Hokage to look at the heads that have been carved into the surface. No likes me, I'm a murderer; I murdered people seventeen years ago according to the villagers. I want jump and die, let the village be happy that they don't have to see my face any longer than just seeing my dead body.

I have this thing, I hide my true feelings behind a mask and let everyone think I'm this bubbly teenager and nothing can bring me down. I hide everything behind my mask, I don't tell anyone anything but lies and half-truths. I don't even tell people where I'm going really.

I face my true feelings when I need to and that's like a once in blue moon kind of thing. I hate my life because of this. I feel so alone, as I live in a world full of hatred and lies. My 'friends' became scared of me when they found out about the beast trapped inside me. I'm nothing but a monster to the people around me.

 _I hate my life and everything about._

I take another step so I'm even closer to the edge and let my hair flow with the breeze as I reach up and take off my forehead protector and drop it over the edge as I won't need any time soon. I go to take my final step over the edge when I feel something pull me back from the edge. I don't turn around because I already know who it is by their chakra.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I don't answer because it was pretty obvious but seemed as though the person wanted an answer. "Fucking answer me Naruto."

"It's pretty clear as to what I was going to do, besides why should I fucking answer you." I answer.

"Because we're friend's fuck-head," The raised a little.

"No we're not. You hate me, you think I'm annoying, you treat me like dirt and last but last but not least you never wanted to be my friend and I know that for a fact." I grunted

"Naruto listen to yourself you're not thinking straight."

"I am listening to myself, I've wanted to do thing since I don't know forever but every time I cut myself the stupid fox heals it back up." I turn to face the person behind me. "Just let me end my misery. That way you and everyone else will be happy to not see my face any longer." I look into the person's black eyes

"Not everyone will be happy what about your friends? What about me?" The eye's look into mine for any trace of life but it's no use.

"You've all faked it, I've known from the start. They all just pitied me from the start and then they became afraid of me." I look away from the eye's that pierced mine.

"What about me then? You wanted bring me back and now I'm back and I find you about to kill yourself."

"You've hated me from the start so why come here and stop me from killing myself. The world would be at a better place if I wasn't in it. Sasuke please just let me end my life." I begged.

"No, I can't lose you, you mean too much." Tears silently fell down Sasuke's cheeks.

"Why should I trust you?" I looked into his eyes and see nothing but sadness. "For all I know you could be acting." I glare at him

"Then why the fuck am I crying? Don't you fucking get it, you're my best friend, you know me better than anyone else, we have so much in common and you're my equal." His eyes were filled with sadness, anger, and something else.

"If you care about me so much then let me go." I try to convince him.

"No you'll kill yourself and then I'll be left with nothing." Sasuke closed his eyes then opened them again.

"Why do you even care so much and you better give a good enough answer." I see his cheeks become a light shade of pink.

"Because of this..." He gently placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look into my eyes properly. The space between us closing and the stops just Centre meters from my lips, our breaths mingle. "Naruto I love you. I acted like I hated you because I thought it was best but now I realize it's not." He closes the gap and presses his lips to mine. I start to kiss him back.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry." I say as I pull back.

"I'm the one who should be saying that." He takes my hand and pulls me closer to him and performs a transport Jutsu.

We land out of the village well just outside in the forest. He smiles at me and my eyes go wide as he lead me to a cave deep within.

"We should stay the night here." He pulls me further into the dark place.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"It's exactly as I said." Sasuke looks at me with a small smile.

"Where will we go next?"

"Not the village, since we hate it there why don't we travel around?" Sasuke questioned

"It sounds great. Maybe we could find a place and settle down; somewhere we're not hated and or feared." I tightened his hand around Sasuke's a bit.

"It sounds like fun maybe we could invite Itachi with us." Sasuke's smile grew.

"What do you mean by Itachi?" I curiously asked.

"I didn't kill Itachi; it was a clone that looked like he was dead." Sasuke explained. "I ended up finding out what happened that night when my clan was murdered. I want to destroy the council, there corrupted. But I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because then I'd get killed and leave you behind and I don't want that." Sasuke stopped and faced me "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." I blinked

"Um..." Sasuke blushed, "Do you love me?"

I looked away from Sasuke. "To tell you the truth, I've hardly felt any emotions until you confessed. To answer your question, yes. I love you."

Sasuke turned my head to face him and kissed me right on the lips. His lips moving against mine as we kiss, I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance, I grant him that access as we sank on to our knees. The passionate kiss getting heated, hands roamed each other's bodies. I feel a tug at the hem of my jacket before I heard it unzipping. I knew where this was going and I wasn't going to stop it.

Our shirts and pants soon came off and we're only left in underwear and me underneath him as we lay on the ground. My body feels hot with desire and lust for the man in front of me. Sasuke trails his kisses down my neck and to my unclothed chest. Moaning as he suck, licked and pinched my nipples before trailing down my tone stomach to hem of my briefs.

"Naruto are you sure about this?" Sasuke looked into my eyes searching for answers.

"If I didn't want this I would have stopped you by now." I tell him and with a nod he continues.

Pulling down the hem of the briefs a bit I lift my hips up just enough to pull them all the way off. Looking my hard length Sasuke puts his hand at the base of it starts to pump his hand slowly but starts to pump faster at my length. I moan as he slows down and starts licking the head of my erection and swirls his tongue around it. He takes me in his mouth and starts bobbing his head up and down and I can't help but moan and lace my fingers through his hair.

"Suck." He commands and places three fingers in front of my mouth and I obliged.

Once Sasuke is satisfied he pulls his fingers from my mouth and rubs them against my entrance, inserting on of his fingers he starts to thrust it in and out of me.

"I wish we had some proper lube." I say through clenched teeth.

"Same."

Pleasure is all I feel as Sasuke continues to thrust his finger in and out and slips in another and then after a few more thrust he adds the third one. Scissoring me to beyond prepping me for what's about to come (No pun intended.). I gasp when Sasuke hits my prostate with his fingers knowing that he hit the right spot he keeps abusing my prostate until I'm about to cum and pulls his fingers out of me and takes his mouth away from my still hard length.

"Sasuke…?" I look at him.

"I want you to scream my name while I pleasure you; I want you to be loud. I don't care if a traveler is walking by and hears you." He whispers into my ear and nibbles and sucks on my earlobe.

"Good I was planning the same thing you were." I winked at him and tugged at the hem of his own briefs and pulled them down freeing the thick, hard, pulsing cock that dripped with pre-cum. "I would give you a blow job in return and finger you but I want you too much."

I open my legs wider to let Sasuke between them. Placing one leg over his shoulders a place his cock at the right angle to thrust into me I feel him art my entrance. I feel slight pain as he slowly enters me until he's fully sheathed inside of me, waiting for the pain to subside I hear Sasuke mutter something about me being tight.

I test to see if I can move by grinding into Sasuke and I feel nothing but pleasure and slight pain. "Move," I commanded and Sasuke did just that. Thrusting in and out of me starting off a slow pace and worked his way up to thrusting into me hard and fast, I'm screaming but not from pain but pleasure when he finds my prostate again and again. He continues to do that, hitting my prostate with his cock and strokes mine with his hand.

Moments later we both cum and we're both lying on the floor trying to catch our breath. I cuddle up to Sasuke and close my eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." I tell him before I fall asleep.

"I love you too Naruto." I hear him say. We both fall into the best sleep we've had in ages.

 _5 years later_

It's been five years since I tried to kill myself and failed because someone was there to stop me, someone who loved me and I loved back and sure enough we did travel around and settled down living with Itachi. Turned out that this was the best thing that ever happened to me, I now have a happy life and with someone who I know loves me and doesn't hate me. We on the country side of a village that seems to be quiet; we lived in a place that had a lot of land and a lake. Well anyway tonight Sasuke and I are having picnic lunch on the pier that stretched to almost half way. We're just sitting talking looking up at the clouds when he turned and faced me.

"Naruto you know how we've been together for five years and all." He lightly blushed.

"Yeah…?" What is he up to?

"We what would you do if I asked you to marry me?"

My eyes opened wide as to what he was saying then I smiled. "I would say about fucking time Teme."

Sasuke chuckled at my answer and kissed me on the lips. Our mouths moving in a slow heated kiss, "So I take that a yes?" He breaks the kiss.

"Hell yes." I kissed him.

 _Wherever Sasuke is as long as I'm with him is when I feel like I'm home._

"Thank you." I whisper.

"What for…?"

"For stopping me from jumping, making my life complete and happy. I love you for that Sasuke." I tell him

"I love you too Naruto."

Thanks for reading hope you like it. This was my first proper Yaoi scene please review and tell


End file.
